Drunken Mistakes May Lead You
by Mistress Fang
Summary: She was drinking away her worries and swiping a pass to a room in the hotel she was drinking at, who knew it would be the suite? A Tokio Hotel one-shot fic
1. The Hell Was That?

**Title:** Drunken Mistake

**Disclaimer:** I don't own, you don't sue!

**Summary:** She was drinking away her worries and swiping a pass to a room in the hotel she was drinking at, who knew it would be the suite?

**Rated:** M to be sure, all the kiddies run away for lemony times!

* * *

Casey knocked back another round of scotch and wobbled scarily as she put the cup back on the counter. The bartender looked at her and when she asked for another he shook his head, "Sorry ma'am, but you've reached your limit for tonight." He told her.

She scowled and then smiled, crooking her finger at him to beckon him closer, "Thansh yous for tenshing sho me tonighs Mishtah Bartendah." She said, and then she put her hand on his shoulder and pulled him forward, she planted a kiss on the startled man's cheek and then slid off the chair and stumbled for the entrance of the place.

When she made it out she went to the wall beside the place and looked at what she had nabbed, a card. She furrowed her brow and willed her mind to clear for a minute before she looked closer at the thing and noticed that it had master suite written on it in gold italic lettering.

Casey smiled and then made her way to the elevators, she was going to enjoy this night. Oh, yes she would.

When she finally made it to the place she slid the card and opened the door, it was dark inside but she fixed that with the light switch. She flinched minutely at the brightness and closed the door behind her, she heard the lock click and then went throughout the suite, finally coming upon a bedroom, she opened the door to that and turned the light on in it before turning around and going to the light switch in the opening of the suite and turned that light off.

She then went back to the room, mindful of the little people that seemed to be everywhere around her since she turned the light off. Once she had finally wobbled into the room she shut the door and stripped, clothes being horrid heavy hundred pound things clinging to her skin at that moment.

Once fully clothe, and weight, free she turned off the light and pulled the covers back to the bed and climbed on it, sighing at the soft down feel of the cover against her skin. Now if she could get the elf off the bed she could go to sleep.

"I could have had that girl, Bill!" a whining voice filtered through the quiet entrance to the fancy hotel, the man attending to the computers and all the visual systems looked up.

Four men and at least three big beefy guys were walking towards him, two of the men looked just like each other, and the others had no similarities at all. He looked on as they approached, "Well we didn't want to hear you making out all the way back!" the two twin looking guys seemed to be arguing.

When they reached his desk the two left off and the one with flyaway hair looked at him and smiled. "Hi, can we have the biggest available room here please?" he asked, Bob, which was the man's name, nodded and started typing away at his keyboard.

"Oh, you're in luck, the master suite is available, I just need your name and information and then I'll get you guys set up with that." He answered.

The guy nodded and gave him the info before getting the keys and watching as the other three were handed keys similar to his before the body guards started getting a room as well.

Tom looked sullenly at his brother as they waited for the elevator to stop at their floor; he was upset that his brother wouldn't let him bring that nice assed girl to this hotel with him. He looked up from his glowering when the chime sounded and they started getting their bags off the elevator and heading to the only room on the floor.

They opened the door and entered, turning on the lights as they did so, Tom stalked to the first room he could find and opened the door to toss his bags in before shutting it and turning to go talk to his brother, only to find him going into the room right next to his and locking the door.

He pursed his lips and turned back to his newly acclaimed room, he reopened the door and entered, he didn't mind the lack of light right then so he just started undressing in the dark and when he was down to his boxers he heard a slight groan.

Freaking out a bit, though he would die before saying that out loud, he turned the light on and looked around. His eyes landed on the bed where a woman was laying between the sheets, from what he could see she was bare from the waist up. He grinned suddenly, this hotel provided everything!

The woman groaned once again and Tom turned the dimmer down low before walking up to the bed and getting on it. The woman's eyelids fluttered and she saw him, he stilled, her eyes were red, as if from crying, but when she saw him she gave a sultry smile and sat up.

Casey didn't know what was going on, one minute she was sleeping, the next she was staring at the man of her dreams, she knew this had to be a dream so she decided to flow along with this one; hopefully she would get to actually experience the feelings of this one like she hadn't the last time.

Tom got closer to her, he smelt the slight scent of alcohol and blinked as she suddenly threw her arms around his neck and drew him in for a kiss. He was surprised to find that even though she smelt of it, she didn't taste of alcohol, Casey moaned and slid against this man, flesh against flesh.

She felt his arms wrap around her and then she lost herself in the ensuing emotions. Tom felt her go limp and leaned her back into the bed. He uncovered her slowly and knew then that she was naked not only from the waist up, but down as well.

He grinned suddenly, Bill would be so surprised to find that his older brother had found entertainment tonight, like he more than likely hadn't wanted him to. Casey surfaced, "What's your name, wait, I can't do this, I'm… I'm a v-card." she said, breathlessly and embarrassedly, he looked back down at her from his musings and smiled.

"Tom, yours beautiful? I'll be gentle." she seemed flustered when he referred to her as beautiful, but he thought little of it, instead bending down and taking a bit of skin from the bottom of her neck and sucking on it slightly.

Casey's back bent a little, her already sensitive body heating up like a coal in a hot fire.

"C-casey!" she gasped, a little loudly. Tom suddenly got a very devious idea.

"Come on then, Casey." He purred stroking her breast, she grabbed his hand and took her other hand and grabbed his waist as well, she shoved his groin towards hers and rubbed vigorously against him, eliciting gasps and groans from the both of them, hers being loud enough to echo.

Next door Bill turned his head towards the sound, his brow furrowed; his brother surely couldn't have gotten another woman THAT fast, could he? He didn't even leave the hotel room! He looked back at the TV program he was watching and then heard a series more of the stuff.

Tom felt her hands on the hem of his boxers and he stilled from his dry humping against her long enough to watch as unskilled and unsteady hands pulled down his underwear and he let out a sigh as he felt his member being freed from the confines it was in.

She seemed curious and he let her turn him on his back so she could go down, he had never met a drunk virgin…. Well, maybe he did, she just didn't want anything to do with him.

Casey put her hands on the inside of his thighs and he relaxed, she wonder absently why she hadn't woken by now but the thought drifted away before she could fully grasp it, she lowered her face to his hard flesh and grasped the bottom with her hand. Tom jerked his hips and then put his hands behind his arms and watched as she worked.

Soon she took him in her mouth and started doing as she had seen others do on videos she used to watch, before she got enough sense to stop. He then fisted one hand in her hair and another in the sheets, struggling to keep his hips from bucking up into her face.

She knew she was doing well when he did this, so she did what she thought would be cool to try next, she took even more of him into her mouth, trying not to gag as she did so, and then she started humming. She moved her head a little and wrapped her tongue around him a little and kept doing it until she felt him wrap both hands around her arms and she looked up, his eyes told her to get back up there.

She finished off with a final lick and then crawled back up there; once she was fully up with him she felt hands on her back and side, softly turning her over again. She had a feeling that this guy was probably more used to rough than gentle, for some reason though… She looked up at him and he covered her mouth with one hand, and then put his finger to his lips, she got the meaning to be quiet.

Were there others?

She didn't have time to ask, as his hand was still covering her mouth, and she felt something… big, moving along her inner legs, she furrowed her brow and tried to look down but saw nothing over his hand. He leaned down over her and leaned on his lower arms; Tom placed his lips near her ear and whispered something to her before capturing her lips in a kiss.

'Don't scream.'

Her eyes widened and before she could so much as voice a muffled protest she felt something long and think entering her nether regions and she thrashed. Tears were streaming down her face and her muffled sobs were being kissed away by the man on top.

She knew this wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare! Only nightmares hurt this much!

Casey felt Tom's mouth leave hers and she glared up at him through even more tears, she tried to move out from under him, only to have him pin her there, plus her body screamed at her for moving as well. She was stuck for then.

When she had settled down enough for it to not hurt so much she felt the throb begin to lessen. She finally didn't really feel any pain at all and looked up at Tom, he was staring down at her, blinking and pushing some threads from his line of sight.

She cocked her head, "What now?" she asked, though she vaguely knew she should know, he chuckled at her and she scowled minutely. He put both hands palms down on the mattress and started in a rocking rhythm, going out and in, groaning at the tight, hot, and wet feeling of her skin against his and he felt his forehead touch the skin of her shoulder and he opened the eyes he hadn't realized he had closed.

Casey arched her back, curled her toes, and nearly screamed from the friction of him. She lowered glazed eyes to the top of his head and stared at it, hoping that this feeling would get better, it wasn't nice to be a virgin right now!

She made her eyes go back to watching the ceiling and watch it again, panting heavily as she did so, she knew it would get better, it had for her best friend when she had had sex with her boyfriend and had told Casey the details…… of course her friend was bi.

She felt funny then, and looked back down to see Tom working her breast in his mouth, she closed her eyes and then felt that feeling she was hoping for, the good feeling, washed through her body.

She groaned and started moving her hips then, an age old rhythm was going on, as it had countless times before, and she couldn't be any happier or better feeling about it now.

Tom felt her moving and started thrusting harder than before and heard her moan loudly, he smirked against skin and kept going, until they were both at their max and reaching the peak that was going to be their high for the night. He laid into her, grabbing her hips with bruising force and going until the headboard started meeting the wall.

Casey's hands flew up and grabbed the poles of the headboard and held on as he and she got a good speed and thrusting effort going. She rolled her head back and her eyes met the top of her eyelids as she suddenly felt a tightening and then release of something that made her mouth pop open and for her to moan her loudest that night.

Tom felt her release and bucked a few more times before he, too, came and he just stayed that way for a few more minutes before collapsing in an almost boneless heap almost on top of her.

Casey felt his weight but didn't care at that moment for it, she was still lost in that euphoric moment, 'Why did I stay a virgin so long if this was what sex was like?' her thoughts echoed.

Tom felt her still panting under him, he was tired when they had checked in, and now… he was almost unconscious, this time had taken a lot out of him.

Casey felt an arm go around her body and then tighten, she turned her head to see the man going off to sleep, she smiled and then the smiled faltered, 'Wait just one moment…' she was about to finish that thought, but the amazing amount of alcohol she had consumed that night made its presence known again.

Her head fell back and her eyes closed.

Next door Bill took the pillow off his head and brushed back his matted hair as he listened carefully, no sounds issued from the next room. He breathed a sigh of relief, he had no problems with his brother hooking up with women, but when he was right next door, it was a serious no-no. He sighed and went back to watching TV

!!!!!!!!!!!! **The Next Morning **!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

She woke up with a pounding headache and almost no memory of the previous night. She wondered where the hell she was as this was most certainly not her bed, opening her eyes was not an option.

She let her senses tingle, feeling the crisp sheets against her skin, the slight air flow against her face and right shoulder, and the warmth of something next to her, almost on top of her.

She thought it was her dog, so she let it be for the moment, she had obviously brought the animal with her… wherever she was.

When her eyelids registered no light, she knew by the fact that there was no red against them, she cautiously opened her eyes.

Her head was facing a wall with white paint and a flowered trim, snorting at the darkish decoration she slowly turned her head so she was facing the ceiling. She registered a slightly weird feeling against her neck, like hair, but she knew her hair was long, besides, it was often in a braid like she liked it at night.

She then blinked and felt something move beside her, obviously not her dog as it wound something underneath her and dragged her motionless body towards it, she came into contact with even more of the weight, and skin.

Casey turned her head really fast to the source of skin and she saw spots for a few seconds before she had them cleared and she saw one of the brothers she had dreamed of meeting lying beside her.

Her thoughts stilled, her breath caught, she did not move for at least ten seconds before her brain kicked into gear, 'Okay Casey, don't panic, it's just him, not like it was Sam, or Web.' She breathed deeply.

Tom groaned, his breathing becoming lighter as he came into consciousness, he felt his arm around something warm and slightly heavy, but he would deal with that later. He concerned himself with waking up for now. It wasn't as hard to do, but still, he had been sleeping good.

He opened his eyes to find himself staring at a pillow; he blinked and raised his head, turning right to get the crick out of his neck, before turning it left to do the same. He paused, finding himself face to face with a pair of heart stopping bright blue eyes.

He sat up on the bed and noticed the clock behind the woman; it read seven-thirty-five. It was early, by his standards, he yawned and stretched his arms and heard his back pop. The woman blushed and looked away when he had sat up, he looked down and noticed that the cover didn't cover him, but he didn't care, as he was cool with his body.

She gathered the sheet to her chest and sat up, clearing her throat before she spoke she noticed he did nothing to conceal his nakedness.

Casey was so embarrassed, it was clear that they had had sex, or maybe naked cuddling? She had done almost naked cuddling with her last boyfriend, but she would never do that with someone she didn't know!

She had to hear it herself, "So, we had sex last night?" she asked, looking everywhere but at him. Tom cracked a smile when he noticed that, and when he noted that she had bunched some of the sheets around her body. He wondered why, when she had bared all the night before…. Maybe she didn't remember it?

THAT would hurt his ego.

Casey waited for his answer, he waited for a minute and then he inched closer, putting his hands on her shoulders. She shivered, not because of cold hands, but because of the feelings he had ignited within her at that simple touch, her eyes widened at that realization.

"Yeah, you remember, right?" he asked, leaning forward and touching his lips to hers for a second. Casey was stunned for a moment, but melted at the same time.

"Oh, God." She muttered, "You man-whore." She accused, eyeing his body despite the accusation. He smirked, watching as her eyes linger on certain places.

She bit her lip and uttered a curse in her head, he had the best body she had ever seen, she wanted to jump him. And seeing as he was undressed in front of her right now…

She suddenly leaned forward and caught his lips with her own and they fell back, tumbling on the sheets, "Just do me Tom, so I can remember something." She stated, he smiled and licked at his lip ring and then grabbed her arms and tossed her around before crawling up, ready to go in an instant.

'He really is a man-whore…' her thoughts circled around each other.

* * *

She had been instructed to wait as he stepped out, she decided to mind him, this time, but she needed a shower. So she got up, walked over to his bags, and opened one, hoping he wouldn't mind if she took one of his shirts, a pair of pants, and some boxers. She needed to wear something clean, not liking the feel of dirty clothes against her clean skin.

Tom stepped out into the living room of the suite they had rented, he needed to get some water, being dry throated after his third round with the woman who called herself Casey.

He came face to face with his make-up-less brother, who had a bit of some bags under his eyes, as if he hadn't gotten much sleep during the night.

Bill glared slightly at his older brother, by ten minutes but still, he knew Tom didn't know he could hear what he had been doing during the night, more like who he had been doing. He drank from his cup of orange juice.

Tom felt the eyes of Bill on his back and turned around from filling his water cup. "Yeah?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and getting his cup from under the water flow.

"You know what." Bill stated, "Where the hell did you get a woman so fast? You didn't even step out of the hotel room!" he accused.

Tom smirked, "Oh dear brother, this hotel provided her for me, unintentionally I think, but still, she was in my room, undressed and ready, when I got there." He stated.

Bill's eyes widened, "How did she get in here?" he asked, "These doors need keys to open." He stated, looking at his coffee. Tom leaned against the counter and looked thoughtful.

"I don't know, I'll have to ask her when I get back in there." He stopped, Gustav had entered the room, saw him, and then looked confused.

"Tom? I thought you were in your room, I heard the shower running…" he trailed off as Tom put his cup down and darted out of the room. Gustav looked at Bill, who had an exasperated look on his face. "Was it something I said?" he asked.

Bill shook his head and they heard the door to Tom's room almost slam shut.

Casey was rinsing her hair of conditioner when the door to the bathroom opened and Tom was suddenly behind her. She jumped and squeaked but was silenced by his lips. She was really getting tired of that.

She then felt the whole of his body pressing into her, she was being pressed into the wall, he was spreading her legs. And then it was just a lot of groaning, moaning, and squealing. The squeals coming from her….

Later she was finally brought out of Tom's room, she was nervous; she didn't even know why she was cool with being used as Tom's sex toy for now. She knew it was only for a day or so, 'Oh, I made myself sad…' she thought, hanging her head a little.

Tom brought her to the living room and sat down on the couch before pulling her onto his lap and switching on the TV.

Casey was tense, she had seen the rest of the band sitting on the other chairs beside them, she never did like being the center of attention. She sneaked a glance at them from under her eyelashes, yep. They were looking.

Most of them had their mouths open slightly, hanging from their jaws loosely.

She knew she had a rocking body…. Now, she didn't always have one, being a little on the pudgy side when she was seventeen, but she had worked out constantly when she had turned eighteen, and now here she was, nineteen and almost no baby fat on her at all.

She looked behind her at Tom, who had this silly smirk on his lips and she resisted the urge to lick it off. She paused in her thoughts, where did that come from?! Tom noticed her staring at him, and looked into her blue eyes, really, how did she get them, it looked like they had white mixed within the blue as well.

He put his lips to her ear, "I love your eyes." He whispered, looking at her as they drifted apart again. Casey looked into his warm brown orbs and nodded a bit.

She was suddenly reminded of her brother and her chest seized up, her eyes welled up in tears, and she slid off of Tom's lap and onto the couch cushion. He watched worriedly as she lay down and put her face in a pillow as she wound her arms around her middle.

He put an arm on her back and ignored the stares of his brother and the other two as he lay down behind her and murmured things to her.

Gradually she stopped sobbing and then lay still, she started breathing deeply, and drifting off to sleep, comforted at last about her brother.

Tom got off the couch after he made sure that she was really asleep, he looked over at the guys, "Have you seen her eyes?" he asked, looking at the woman on the couch.

The others shook their heads at his senselessness, they never knew what he was going to do next, well, Bill sometimes did, but that was rare too.

Tom went back to the kitchen and got something to eat before he wandered back to the living room and sat down near Casey's feet and started watching MTV while eating a sandwich.

Bill wandered over and sat near her head, "Tom, why are you still having her here? Usually it's as soon as you are done with them they are gone." He asked, Tom shrugged, chewing a bite of the sandwich.

They talked amongst themselves for a while watching TV for a while between conversations. Casey stirred, she lifted her head and saw a black clothe covered hip beside her head. She lifted her eyes and saw a pair of brown ones identical to Tom's looking down at her, 'Must be Bill.' Her mind supplied.

She sat up and found herself sitting next to Tom too, she was reminded vividly of that time on a bus where she had fallen asleep and when she had awoken two brothers had been sitting almost with her. One had been behind her, smiling and laughing at her a little, and the other had been beside her on the next chair, doing the same. She had almost had a heart attack.

They had always sat in the back, she had too, but the one time she fell asleep in the front they had been right there.

She wondered what was up with brothers and watching her sleep.

Tom wrapped an arm around her waist, "What was wrong with you a minute ago?" he asked, his eyes concerned, Casey looked down.

"My brother, I remembered him. He is dead now, he took…… more than half my family with him." She choked, sobs starting to come back.

Tom did a double take, looking at her with wide eyes, the rest of the motion around them stilled, Casey sighed, "Well, that's wrong, he took my whole family, except for two great uncles..." she hung her head.

Tom narrowed his eyes, Bill had his mouth popped open in astonishment, Gustav and Georg had stopped their sexy fight and were listening in.

"I don't open up like this, ever, so listen to me. My brother had bipolar. Angry one moment, nice the next, add not taking the meds to this and you have a ticking time bomb. He also got tangled up in drugs, and my once 'loving' family turned their backs on him the first thing." Casey felt two tears roll down her cheeks.

"Finally, my grandfather insulted him one time too many, and he snapped." She took a breath, "Or so I heard from the cop who told me over the phone yesterday." She stated. "My sister had told him all that had gone on before… before…" she couldn't say the word, but they understood.

That is why I was crying, it's also why I was in your bed last night," she glared at him half-heartedly, "I had gotten drunk in this hotel's bar, I grabbed the barman's card while he was distracted." She didn't say what distracted him in the first place.

Her story was at its end, the four sat and stared, their thoughts basically the same, 'Yesterday? She found out about this yesterday and is still talking?' they would have been numb and silent from the pain.

Casey leaned against Tom's arm and laid her head back on the couches top. She really didn't want to talk about that, but she had heard that it help with grieving.

She sighed deeply and closed her eyes, wondering how she got herself into this mess, with pop-stars at that! Tom took his other hand and grabbed her about the waist, he then pulled her back into his lap, he buried his head into the crook where her neck met her shoulder.

She did nothing.

* * *

-There.

-Mistress Fang


	2. And Now, the End

**Chapter 2: **And Now, the End

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, well, besides a cool TH shirt I made myself that ROX MY SOX!!! Lol

**Authoress Note:** I wasn't going to do a second chapter, but, this one REALLY AWESOME review came in and I just had to do something about it. Thanks to the kind reviewer who gave me an idea, you know who you are cuz I don't! Actually, I do, so I am going to mention you:

inconsequential MADE MY HEART GO POUND AND HAD ME CRYING!!! lol, LOVED YOUR REVIEW

o.0

……………………………… TO END …………………………...

Casey sat there for a while, on Tom's lap, and just breathed. She didn't have any thoughts running around her mind, nor did she open her eyes, for that would make her unseen tears come down.

So she sat, and breathed, for a while. Everyone else was silent, and she figured they were staring at her like she was crazy. Tom's arms kept clenching and unclenching around her waist, she could feel his head on her shoulder.

There was a hand on her hand, more than likely Bill's, suddenly and she opened her eyes to see him concentrating on her, once he saw that she was looking he mouthed the words, 'I'm sorry' in the hope that they would help her grief a little.

Tom moved his head so his chin was resting on her shoulder, he looked at the side of her face that he could see and blinked slowly, feeling bad for the fact that he had slept with her. Bad for the fact that she was grieving, and he probably added to the pain.

Gustav and Georg stood in the corner, wondering what they had tangled up in, well, more like, what Tom had tangled them up in, as he had been the one to actually sleep with the girl, therefore taking up with her. If only for a little while.

They were silent a couple of minutes more before a phone started ringing, Casey's phone, in fact.

Her brow creased before she pulled it out of her pocket and looked at the little screen and seeing an unknown number there. She glanced at Tom before flipping it open and holding it to her ear.

She slid off of Tom's lap and onto the floor at his feet; his hands planted themselves in her glossy black hair and then started lightly brushing it.

Casey was talking to a man on the other end of the line, a state attorney, she thinks, and he was telling her what would be happening since she was unable to return to Alabama for the arrangements.

Thankfully, almost everyone had funeral arrangements, some of them even had life insurance policies, the man told her, but for the ones who had nothing, the younger generation, they would be buried using some of the state's, and her, money.

She nodded, not even realizing that he could not see her, her expression mortified, how could he think about money, at a time like this one? She had a hand on her mouth, covering it up, when he told her where everyone was to be buried, as they had always had such a big family anyway, a new graveyard would be arranged and her family would be buried in its fresh soil.

The man asked her to send what she wanted to be on the gravestones in a letter or an email, or both. The whole conversation took around thirty minutes, during which time almost everyone around she and Tom had moved on to do something else. When she finally hung up she turned tear filled eyes back to Tom, burying her head in his lap she grieved once again for her family.

But, once again, her brain came to the forefront and told her off, making sense as one's own mind always could.

She slowly raised her head again and took one more look at Tom before standing and heading back to his room, she grabbed the rest of her things off the nightstand and then turned.

Only to find Tom standing right in front of her, she looked up once again and then turned her head to the side, "I'm leaving, thanks for… for helping through this… I guess." She told him, trying to go around him.

Tom's arms wound around her once more, pulling her in for another, last, hug and then saying to her, "I am sorry, for what I did last night."

Casey smiled sadly and shook her head, "Hey, at least I had company for the long night." She told him, disconnecting from his grip and then heading for the door.

Tom grabbed her by the arm, pulled her close, and then took her to the nightstand again, looking, and finding, a piece of paper and a pen to write his numbers down on.

"If you need anything, anything at ALL, don't hesitate to call." He told her, tearing the paper from the rest of the sheets and stuffing it in her hand.

Casey looked down at it, and then stuffed it in her front pocket and then running away…

This was her Indian summer, she supposed, filled with the good and the bad. She would have to live with it.

…………………………… 7 YEARS ……………………………..

She hadn't spoken to him in the last two years, hadn't seen him since that fateful day. And yet, here, on her California doorstep, he stood. Clutching a small bag and a smile, to boot.

"Tom…" she choked out, glancing around and seeing no one else, she looked back at him. "How did you find me?" she asked, she had moved, since the last time she had talked to him.

Tom shrugged, "Your book, I read the little thing that had the details about you and it stated the place you were, so I took a chance, mind if I come in?" he asked, not even waiting for her answer before going into the quaint house and peering around.

Casey shut the door behind him, "You read?" she blurted out, noticing when he dropped the bag on one of the many coffee tables around the place.

Tom gave her a playful glare, "Well duh, especially if I am mentioned in it… too bad it didn't have the good parts, huh?" he stated, stepping close and trying to wrap his arms around her, only to be rebuked by a small hand.

Casey looked at him closely, trying to decide whether to tell him or not, after all, he would be home in a couple of minutes.

She stalled, glancing again at the bag, "So, what do you have?" she asked, wiping her hands on her cooking apron, it was a black thing, with a little saying on the front. 'Step away from the sauce and no one gets hurt' it was her favorite out of the five she had.

She had just pulled a birthday cake from the oven when her doorbell had rung.

Tom glanced behind him, "Oh, yeah, that, well, I decided to go out and pick something up for you." He told her, getting the bag and handing it to her, watching as her face warmed a bit.

"Well, Tom, you shouldn't have." She told him, glancing up before fixing her eyes on the bag she was opening. To find a little CD, a new album by Tokio Hotel, Casey grinned and turned her eyes back to him, "Tom, where did you find this? Oh, well, never mind, my mind goes out the window sometimes." She would forget that the man in front of her was a star.

Tom laughed and rubbed the back of his head, "Well, I figured you still liked us, even if you wouldn't return our calls." He told her, sobering.

Casey's smile stilled, she went to the CD case and put the newest edition on the top shelf of a very healthy CD collection.

She turned back to him, "Is there anything more you wanted?" she asked, her gaze floor level with her words. Tom shrugged and shook his head, then, as if for the first time, he noticed the smell in the air.

"Are you cooking something?" he asked, turning and heading for the kitchen. Casey made a small noise, but he didn't hear it and proceeded right in.

She was getting worried, and a little angry, he wasn't leaving, and he was exploring her house. She glanced at the clock and saw that it read four thirty three, he would be home soon.

Casey hurried to the kitchen to find Tom standing at the kitchen counter, leaning away from it slightly as he looked down at the purple colored cake in front of him. The green icing on top of the purple read, 'Happy Birthday Nathan!' in scrawly letters.

In front of that seven candles were placed carefully in a line, but behind that… a picture on the wall.

She stood in the doorway, leaning against it as Tom stood silent, his fists clenching at his sides. She heard the brakes, they came suddenly, along with a short honk, and she jumped slightly.

The door opened fast, flying really, and a small body hurled itself into the house. It reached Casey and wrapped itself around her legs, grinning up at her before she knew what to do.

"Hey Nathan, wow, you got here fast! Have you been running?" she asked, eyeing the boy who was breathing heavily, for a seven year old he was pretty tall, so he was probably one of the fastest boys in school.

The boy giggled and swung slightly, "Mama, you won't believe this; Amy came over to me on the playground today! We played on the swings for the longest time, and then, just before we went in for lunch, she kissed me on the cheek like you do!" he stated. Casey could see he was vibrating with excitement.

She sighed and turned her gaze back to Tom, who had whirled around and was watching with narrowed eyes, his face paled slightly.

Nathan, seeing his mom looking at something other than him, looked as well, Tom almost choked on air, the boy was almost identical to him!

Nathan turned curious eyes back to his mom, who slowly detached herself from him and then turned away, heading to her room.

He watched her go, and turned back to the man, walking up to him and poking his leg with a pointy finger. He gaze accusing, "What did you do to Mama!?" he asked, turning to another in his worried state for his mother.

She was never sad.

Tom stared down at the little boy who was poking him in the leg, he reached an arm down and hooked his hand under the boy's own arm and placed him on a counter/island in front of him for further observation.

The boy seemed to recognize him, his head turned sideways slightly before he opened his mouth to speak, but words escaped the boy as they had escaped Tom.

Casey retreated to her bedroom and pulled a thick, leather hide, photo-holder. She looked up and saw, from the inch of vision given to her by the door, Tom and Nathan staring at each other, Nathan somehow on the island now.

She sighed before going back and giving the big book to Tom and turning to Nathan, who held his arms out to her. She picked him up and grunted as she put him down on the ground, "Nathan, you need to stop eating so much, you are going to start breaking me!" she exclaimed, smiling at him to hide her worry.

Tom opened the book to see many photos, many of her and what he presumed to be her deceased family, and then, pictures of her with a slightly rounded stomach, talking to some woman beside her.

Pictures of her in a hospital, obviously having gave birth to the small scrap of skin that was Nathan, looking worn out but happy, and sad.

Pictures of the boy as he grew, playing with toys, and having Christmases, and Halloweens, all that stuff.

Pictures of Nathan dressing up for what looked like the first day of school, holding up two fingers in a peace sign as he boarded a bus.

Tom looked up, turning a shocked gaze to Casey as he did, closing the book with a sort of muffled snap.

Casey flinched under his gaze and looked up expectantly, as if waiting for him to blow up and start screaming.

Which he was going to do, but, seeing the boy peeking out from behind her leg, he didn't want to scare the whelp.

So he took a deep breath and let it out before asking the question whose answer was obvious, "He's mine?"

Casey blinked, nodded, and felt a tug on her jean leg, she turned her eyes to Nathan, "Mama, who is he?" he asked, pointing unabashedly at Tom.

Casey felt like she was stuck between a rock and a hard place, she had but one answer for them, but she didn't know how Tom would react to it.

"Nathan…" she took a breath like Tom had, "he's your dad." Tom went grey.

Nathan took a cursory glance of his so called 'dad' and turned big brown eyes to his mom, "How do you know? Did he take the daddy test?" he asked, quite innocently.

Casey didn't know how to respond to that one except to chuckle, which she didn't think was a smart thing to do right then.

Tom blinked and sped out of the kitchen, going to his car to his phone and then opening it, leaning on the chair as he speed dialed the most called number in his address book.

Bill answered on the second ring, "Hallo?"

"Daddy?" Nathan was at his hip.

"Tom?" Casey was standing behind him.

"Holy Fuck, Bill, I am a father." Tom gasped out.

* * *

-I am, like, queen of cliffhangers, or something. I mean, I just left you guys here, with no intention of furthering this one. Tell me you hate me, or congratulate me on a job well done.

That job being to annoy the shizzle out of you guys.

Anyway, thanks again to my inconsequential reviewer who gave me another idea!

-Mistress Fang

P.S. Under NO circumstances am I continuing it, not at ALL. So, just be warned when you receive nothing if you ask.

P.P.S. Here is a copy of that wonderful review they sentme! I am so happy!

" i'm going to be completely fuckin' honest with you. normally, i HATE tokio hotel fanfiction, and only read it when i'm REALLY REALLY REALLY bored.

this one was actually legitimate. one) cuz tom's exactly like he is in real life, two) cuz the "sexy fight" with the Gs made me laugh, three) cuz you actually had some plot. good job. like seriously, HELLA GOOD JOB. i can't stress enough how much better than most TH fics this is.

if you could, maybe do a sequel/second chapter with tom apologizing for having sex with her post-shithappening to her. that'd be cheesy, but i think it'd work.

one tiny thing that irked me - straight girls share their sexlives with other straight girls. i don't think the friend who tells casey about her sexlife has to be bisexual to be telling casey. that extra bit just takes away from the rest of the story.

also, if this is at all based on your real life (which it might not be - and i mean the bipolar brother part, not the sexwithtompart), or one someone's around you, my condolences.

otherwise, kudos for writing an actually slightly thrilling TH fanfiction. sehriously. the ending was good. in some ways, it was kind of like BAM TOM, YOU'RE AN ASS, EVEN THOUGH NOW YOU'RE GONNA HELP HER THROUGH. and in other ways it was just like, damn, it's a good thing she's got someone to help her through.

thank you. peace out, yo. "

Oh, and if you read this my fave reviewer, my bi frind tells me her stuff tomake me jealos, in the hopes that I will go out with her, cuz she likey meh! But its cool

And I partly based it on my life, my brother does have bi-polar, which is awful, and he is tangled up in drugs, which is worse, and my family did turn their backs on him. But he hasn't snapped, which is why I am still alive.... though I don't think he'd kill us... its a possibility though, as you can never tell with him.


End file.
